himmelchens_cv_writingfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Questions
Resource: Square 2 Marketing, 2015. Questions Fuel Inbound Marketing So You Get Found, Get Leads And Close Sales. ''online Available at: 16 December 2015 '''What is a CV?' A CV - or Curriculum Vitae – is the outline (Résumé) of a person´s educational and professional history. It is your personal marketing tool, prepared for a job application and the first thing an employer will know about you. The CV contains essential information and your personal qualities, presented in a way that makes you stand out from the crowd. It should be easy to read, interesting, positive, relevant and concise and needs to display the most important information about you, in relation to the job you are applying for. When do I need a CV? When an employer or job advert requests a CV When an employer or job advert states “apply to in writing” or without specifying the format If you want to make speculative approaches to organizations, by writing to an employer who has not advertised a vacancy ' What information should be displayed in a CV?' First of all, a CV will begin with your personal details, presented at the top, center of the first page. These would be the following: Name Telephone Number Address E-mail address In European countries it is common to include a photograph (passport-sized) in the top right-hand corner of the CV. British CV´s do not usually include a photograph or date of birth as this may contravene equal opportunity legislation. Additional important aspects that follow are: Education and Qualifications (Degree, University, …) Work experience (Career summary or employment history) Interests and Achievements (Range of interests relevant to the job, showing evidence of employability skills) Key skills (languages, computing, …) References The information presented in your CV is organized under headings. This is so the details are clear and easy to read. The main type of CV is chronological, but the order and emphasis will depend on what you are applying for. That´s why you should have a different CV tailored to each career area, highlighting different aspects of your skills and experience. CV´s can be produced in a different format (type or structure) for job applications, for example: Skills-based CV Reverse Chronological Hybrid CV Academic CV Creative CV Law CV Online CV You will also need a covering letter to accompany your CV. ' Why do I need a covering letter?' Th The covering letter is vital to your CV, because it is your first chance to positively influence an employer and make him want to read further. If you are sending your CV via E-mail, the text in your mail is your cover letter. Otherwise, it is your first page in your application for a job and not just an addition. It demonstrates your writing style, gives a personal touch and points out the information showing that you have the qualities the job calls for. The covering letter is the best way to show your future employer that you are focused, excited about the company and the specific role you are applying for. To create a positive impression, your cover letter should begin with “Dear + Name” and include: The position you are applying for your personal interest for the position Why you are the best person for the role Suggestions for next steps Finish your cover letter with an expression of thanks and a professional sign off. What else do I need to keep in mind for a good CV? ' '''Keep in mind that there is no single correct way to write a CV but the more effort you put into it the better. There are some general rules for a good CV: Needs to be targeted to a specific job or career area Describes the relevant skills you have to offer Logically ordered and easy to read Needs to be informative but keep it brief and factual A CV should not exceed two sides of A4 Make sure that your spelling and grammar are correct Use a clear layout, a decent printer and good quality paper Resources: Anglia Ruskin University, n.d.. ''Cover Letter Builder. Create An Interview-Securing Cover Letter. ''online Available at: <http://www.abintegro.com/coverletterbuilder> 10 December 2015 University of Kent, n.d.. ''How to write a successful CV. online Available at: <http://www.kent.ac.uk/careers/cv.htm> 10 December 2015 Common Questions